User devices can store large amounts and different types of content that may be viewed or played by a user. The amount and diversity of content may overwhelm users trying to find specific content or groups of related content. Smaller displays may add to the difficulty in sorting through large amounts of content. Hence, users may want to use techniques that help organize and manage their content.
Certain implementations will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which various implementations and/or aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein; rather, these implementations are provided so that this disclosure will be thorough and complete, and will fully convey the scope of the disclosure to those skilled in the art. Like numbers in the figures refer to like elements throughout. Hence, if a feature is used across several drawings, the number used to identify the feature in the drawing where the feature first appeared will be used in later drawings.